1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench. In particular, the present invention relates to an adjustable wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 of the drawings illustrates a conventional adjustable wrench comprising a handle 1′, a fixed jaw 11′ formed on an end of the handle 1′, a movable jaw 2′, and an adjusting screw 3′. The movable jaw 2′ has a bottom slidably received in a sliding groove 12′ in the end of the handle 1′. The bottom of the movable jaw 2′ includes a threaded section (not shown) engaged with the adjusting screw 3′ that is rotatably supported in the handle 1′. When the adjusting screw 3′ is turned, the movable jaw 2′ slides along the sliding groove 12′ and thus moves toward or away from the fixed jaw 11′, adjusting the gap 4′ between the fixed jaw 11′ and the movable jaw 2′ for clamping an object.
Nevertheless, when the movable jaw 2′ has to move through a relatively long travel relative to the fixed jaw 11′, the user has to turn the adjusting screw 3′ many turns, which is quite inconvenient. Further, a relatively large gap exists between the screw thread of the adjusting screw 3′ and the threaded section of the movable jaw 2′ such that the object could not be reliably clamped. Further, when the handle 1′ is turned to turn the object such as a bolt head, the bolt head is apt to be damaged.